katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Where is Emily and Gromit??
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Where's Emily and Gromit????? is the 26th episode in the series. Emily and Gromit mysteriously disappears at the science fair at the Elementary School, and it's up to Katie Sandow and Wallace to solve the mystery. But the culprit is someone you'll never suspect. Plot The episode begins in black-and-white, with Katie Sandow dressed in a trench coat and fedora like a private investigator. She points accusingly at someone who is shrouded in darkness, saying that he/she is the one took Emily and Gromit. The episode then flashbacks to the beginning of the day, with Katie narrating the events (somewhat untruthfully). Emily, Wallace and Gromit are cleaning the fish bowl, when Katie runs in saying that she was totally unprepared (despite what she narrated) for a parent-student night at school. The theme is "Classic Movies" and Katie wishes for something to help her, but Emily, Wallace and Gromit dismissively wish her a box of popcorn. They seem to be a hurry to get somewhere. Wallace spills the beans to Katie when he saws that she, Emily and Gromit need to attend a "God Probation Hearing", and if they mess up again then Jorgen Von Strangle will give them "Level Thirteen Probation". Katie wants Emily, Wallace and Gromit to come and help her with the movie, she tries giving them puppy dog eyes to get them to help her, but Emily (and apparently Gromit) says to Katie "That's not going to work." Emily, Wallace and Gromit are floating around in their fishbowl with shark fins tied around them. Emily is saying to herself "I can't believe it worked!". Katie's exhibit is about the movie Jaws. Mr. Carrigg welcomes the students to Parent-Student movie night, and then looks over the student's exhibits. Thomas and his father did Casablanca, Sonic The Hedgehog and his girlfriend Amy Rose did Frankenstein, and Vicky is pounding a large fish with boxing gloves while her father looks on for a movie called "Rocky XII", a parody of the long series of Rocky Balboa movies. The Teacher reaches Katie last, and says that her exhibit is so lame that she could not have possibly had help from her parents, and therefore she wins first prize. Katie celebrates while Vicky, Thomas, and Sonic protest in shock and anger, but the celebration is short lived as the lights go out briefly, and when they turn back on, one of Katie's goldfishes (Emily and Gromit) is missing. Katie looks over the culprits, Vicky, her bully, Sonic her jealous friend, "not him" (when looking at his girlfriend), and Thomas, the love of her life. Timmy yells "NOBODY MOVE!" but they all nonchalantly walk out of the gymnasium much to Katie's annoyance. Since Wallace is of little help, Katie will have to solve this mystery herself. She wishes herself into a hard-boiled private eye, like one of the characters on a nearby movie poster, and everything in the episode appears in a black-and-white color scheme, in noir style. katie appears in a trench coat and fedora hat, resembling a stereotypical private investigator. As Katie walks off to question the potential suspects, a similarly dressed adult is revealed to be following Katie. At the public gym, Vicky is beating on a punching bag with Katie's likeness painted on it. Vicky denies that she stole the goldfish and punches the bag so hard that it falls down and crushes Katie. Katie notes that Vicky was clearly not lying about it. Wallace says "That smarts.", giving Katie an idea on who the next culprit might be... Sonic, meanwhile the strange man is still stalking Katie. At Sonic's house, Katie accuses Sonic of taking the fish out of jealousy, but Sonic says that if he did actually did that then his sleeves would be wet. Katie walks off, defeated by facts, while the Frankenstein display Soinc was working on comes to life and strangles him. Katie is running out of time until the God friends' probation hearing, and she was as lost as "Wallace at a smart guy convention". Wallace says that was a secret smart guy convention, and that they are running out of time and should just go home. Wallace seems somewhat jittery, even more so when he realizes that he is not wearing any pants and that is what got him "Level 7 probation" and that there was "no love on that level". Katie thinks, "love", and realizes she still has one more person to check. While she walks off, a pair of hands snatches at Katie but narrowly misses her. At the airport, Thomas is about to board an airplane. Katie accuses him of stealing her fish, and hiding his love of her, but Thomas cannot hear her above the airplane propeller droning. A crew member of the plane calls to the two kids that there are "No pets allowed" on the plane, (even though Wallace wasn't a animal but a fish, the guy didn't care.) and Katie concludes that because of that rule, Thomas does not have Emily and Gromit either. As Katie watches him fly off, Phillip Wager grabs her from behind (He was the one who had been stalking Katie), he tries in vain to convince Katie that he is a potential suspect and does bad things like "tearing the tags off mattresses", stealing cable, and jay-walking, but Katie laughs at him saying that he is the most honest guy Katie knows. Wallace whispers to Timmy that they should go check out the pier, but there was nothing there, Wallace is acting very strange. He wants to face Jorgen's probation hearing alone. That's when it hits Katie "like a bunch of stuff". Katie races back home, but accidentally smacks into the screen while racing back. Katie apologizes about that before continuing back to her house. It is now back to the scene from the beginning of the episode, Katie is about to reveal who the suspect is. She flips the switch to his bedroom light, and the culprit is revealed to be Wallace, who was afraid that he was going to do something stupid and cause Emily and Gromit to get level thirteen probation. Wallace stated on the pier that he was going to go face Jorgen alone, but this contradicts on what he said much earlier about him hating being alone. Wallace had sent Emily and Gromit to her favorite place, the world of chocolate (Chocolate City, Utah according to Emily and sometimes Gromit), and when he poofs he back she is covered in the chocolate she had been eating. Jorgen von Strangle appears for the probation hearing, and everything almost turns out okay until Jorgen sees that Wanda is chocolate covered, and a corner of the room is still black-and-white from Katie's wish. Jorgen lets Wallace off the hook, but he decides to give Emily and Gromit "level fourteen probation"... Summer school with Adagio Dazzle. The episode concludes with katie once again in her trench coat with Wallace and they have gone fishing. Katie claims it was the beginning of a whole new relationship. Then Katie picks up something on her line and it turns out to be Mr. Wager once again persuading to be a suspect (even noting that he was swimming and there clearly is a no swimming sign visible). Katie immediately drops Dad and he tells Katie she is polluting as the episode ends. Characters *Katie Sandow *Wallace *Emily *Gromit *Phillip Wager *Jorgen Von Strangle *Sonic The Hedgehog *Thomas *Vicky (minor antagonist) *Adagio Dazzle (antagonist) Trivia Quote Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance